Playing Jumanji
by Mistercoke the Hedgehog
Summary: Tail and Cream find a game in Sonic's basement, and with a roll of the dice, the adventure is unleashed. Tends to follow the movie plot, but not exactly like the movie. Features my two OC's. Flames with be deleted. OFF HIATUS!
1. Let The Games Begin

Sonic was running, real big shocker there. This is what he lived for. Be the fastest thing alive, beating up bad guys, making sure Tails didn't do anything bad, and eating a plate of chili dogs when ever he could. Plus, if he could help it, he tended to avoid a certain pink hedgehog. This was his life, and he was glad to have it like this. That didn't mean it didn't get boring sometimes. The world was shocked when Eggman died in his last attempt to take over. Sonic certainly would never forget. Once it was all said and done, Eggman was surrounded by the fire, and Sonic even tried to save the twisted doctor, but he refused to be rescue by his arch-nemesis. No one blamed Sonic for it, but from time to time, the blue blur blamed himself. With Eggman gone, no really big, bad, evil super villain stepped up to fill the void.

Most of the time, you would see Sonic at his home with Tails. Since bad guys were surprisingly far and in-between, the brothers relaxed a good amount of the time. Sonic sometimes babysitted Tails friend, Cream the Rabbit, when ever her mother asked if he could. Tonight was one of those nights. To everyone's surprise, it was also one where sonic FINALLY said yes to a date with Amy, just so she would finally hang it up, and move on already. Around 8:30 is when Cream was dropped off, with Amy arriving shortly there after. Sonic told Tails and Cream to not leave the house after 9:00 sharp. Now, while Sonic attempted to keep Amy busy, Tails and Cream decided to see what they could find in the basement area.

"Remember Cream, don't tell Sonic we came down here. He would flip out." Tails warned his Rabbit friend.

"Why doesn't Mr. Sonic want us down here?" The young rabbit asked in concern. She didn't want to get in trouble.

"I think it was along the lines of us getting hurt, or something like that." Tails guessed. He flicked on the basement lights, and tried to avoid any of the steps leading down that would creak and groan, so to avoid being heard by a certain blue hedgehog. Cream was following right behind.

"There's all kinds of neat stuff down here!" She proclaimed. Now Sonic put most of the junk he found on random adventures down in the basement, along with other items.

"Look at this. These are the shoes Sonic wore in his first ever fight against Eggman." Tails said holding up a pair of worn down shoes. Cream walked off in one direction, and began digging through random boxes. She stopped digging when she heard what sounded like a drum beat.

"Tails what is that?" She asked in confusion. Tails shrugged. since he though Sonic never own a drum. He began moving boxes around, following the sound of drum beats, which were getting louder by the minute.

"Sonic might hear it!" He said frantically as he kept moving and digging. Louder and louder, the drum beat got as seconds passed. Tails was ready to give up and leave, before Sonic came down to bust them, til he came to a very dusty wooden box. The drum beat went dead quiet as he found the box.

"What is it Tails?" Cream asked looking at the item in the fox's hand. The dust resting on it look heavy and thick, meaning this had been sitting around for a good amount of time. Tails tried blowing some dust off, but it was a useless attempt. Risking being heard, he dumped the dust to the wooden basement floor. After the dust had settled, he could see what he was holding. A wooden box that had one of the following in different corners: A hunter, a rhino, a monkey, and a elephant. A african spear went across the middle, and through the word on the top.

"Jumanji." Tails said out loud, while Cream inspected the box. The two tailed fox put Jumanji under his arm. "Lets take it upstairs." He said to Cream. They took off up the stairs, not caring that Sonic might hear them. Arriving in the living room, Tails rested the box onto the coffee table. His curiosity was getting the better of him. He noticed the lids on hinges opened like a door. Tails lifted one side open, while Cream lifted the other. They were equally impressed by what they said. "It's a game" He told Cream.

The rabbit looked at the six paths through out the board, all which lead to the green glass in the middle. Tails opened a compartment on the side, and pulled out the dice, along with four tokens. The tokens looked like a black elephant, white rhino, brown lion, and a grey zebra. He looked at the two tokens he didn't take out, which were a dark red monkey, and a dark blue hedgehog. He passed the rhino and the zebra to Cream so she could get a better look.

"Tails? Cream? Where are you guys?" Sonic called. startling the fox and rabbit, causing them to drop their tokens. They didn't notice that the fours pieces shot over to each of the corner paths. They were too focus on Sonic, walking in with his date for the night, Amy

"There you two are, we been looking all over for you." The pink hedgehog said.

"Now, me and Amy are going to get stuff for dinner, we will be right back. Try not to burn the house down while we're gone." Sonic said to the younger mobians. They began to head to the front door, while Tails and Cream sighed breaths of relief.

"That was close. You think they're on to us?" Cream asked. Tails shook his head, then began to clear the game board, but strangely found that he couldn't.

"Hey their stuck." He told Cream, pulling as hard as he could on the tokens. Then he noticed the instructions painted onto the wood on the side. "Jumanji. A game for those who seek to find, a way to leave their world behind. Roll the dice to move your tokens, doubles get a extra turn. First player to reach the middle wins." He picked up the old looking dice. "Guess I'll go first." He dropped the dice, which rolled across the board, and came up with a total of four. Cream then noticed something weird.

"Tails, look." She said in shock, and the rhino token moved down its path four spaces. Tails began to wrap his mind around how did that happen, when he noticed the glass center was glowing an eerie green color. He bent over, and noticed words appearing.

"At night they fly, you better run. These winged things are not much fun." He read out loud, wondering what the heck it meant. "Weird." Then a strange squeaky sound could be heard coming right underneath them. He took a quick glance at Cream, then bravely got down to he gloved hands, and furry knees, lifted up to cover under the couch, only to have a swarm of bats fly out, overwhelming the young Mobians. Cream was beginning to freak out, and madly began swatting the air, trying to beat the bats that way. Tails, trying not to lose focus, had a idea.

"Cream! Get the window!" He yelled out, swiping bats with his namesakes. Thankfully, the young rabbit had enough senses to make her way to the window, and let the night air into the house. The bats made their exit into the dark night. Tails was panting hard, but was ok. "You ok Cream? No broken bones?" He asked. The rabbit nodded her head.

"How did bats get under the couch?" She asked, clearly frighten by what just happen. Tails, for possibly the first time in his life, was clueless. Cream glanced at the game sitting in front of them. "Could that have something to do with it?" She asked, only to have Tails shake his head at her.

"How could it? It's just a game." Tails tried to reassure, but couldn't figure out if he was reassuring her, or himself. He kept trying to think of a logical answer, but wished Cream didn't take that moment to roll the dice. The dice came up with a four and a two, or six. This time, the zebra token slid down it's path. The glass center let out another eerie green glow. Nervously, the young mobian read out loud:

"Down the rivers, and beyond the beaches, your blood will be attacked by black lagoon leaches." She clearly looked scared at that statement. Tails didn't want to explain to Sonic how Cream got hurt, if she did. Before she could respond, Cream felt something slimy slithering all over her. She looked at her shaking hands, and knocking knees, and found them covered with black leeches. This was too much for her, and she let out a blood chilling scream. "Get them off Tails! Get them off!" She started to panic, and tried peeling them off, but it hurt to try. Tails remembered something about leeches.

"I'll be right back!" He said running off into the kitchen, and found what he needed. Sonic, for some reason, kept incense in case he needed it. Tails grabbed one, and lit it thanks to the gas stove. He kept hearing Cream screaming out in fear. "I'm coming!" He yelled back when the little stick was red hot. He arrived back into the living room, and hoping his plan would work, he jabbed a leech with the burning stick. It hissed, shriveled up, and fell off Cream, dead.

"Keep doing that Tails!" Cream yelled out frantically. Tails jabbed the next leech, and saw it shrivel up and fall to the floor. He kept repeating this process, before only one leech remained. The incense has long burned out, leaving Tails with once option.

"Sorry for this Cream." He took the hand that had the last leech, and plucked it off. The young rabbit cried out in pain, but was thankful for Tails quick thinking. He inspected her, but found only tiny red marks. "I think it's time to put the game up." He suggested, to the big approval of Cream. Before either one could get back to the game, the sound of the front door opening could be heard.

"Guys! We're back!" Sonic called, being followed by Amy into the living room. He set the chili dog ingredients in the kitchen, then stopped in the living room. "What have you two been doing to keep entertained?" He asked unaware of what the two young mobians went through.

"You guys were playing a game? I'll join then!" Amy said taking the dice from Tails, and rolled, despite not noticing the frantic head shaking from Cream. "Four." The pink hedgehog said, as the lion token moved down its path. "Cool." Amy said about the self moving token.

"How's it do that?" Sonic asked, the all four noticed the glowing center. Amy saw words begin to appear.

"Whats this? There's lightning, there's water, and pouring down rain. Nothing compares to the wind of the hurricane. Is that suppose to be a clue? Am I suppose to solve it?" She finally noticed the fear on Tails and Creams faces. "You two look like you seen a ghost." A soft breeze suddenly could be felt.

"Did you two leave the window open?" Sonic said, moving to the open window, and shutting it. To his surprise the breeze kept moving, and was getting stronger. This was beginning to freak Amy out.

"What's going on here?" She asked. The sounds of things all over the house falling over could be heard, the breeze now a strong wind. Sonic moved Tails and Cream behind the heavy couch.

"Amy over here!" He said to the frighten hedgehog, but she was having trouble moving in the now gale force winds. Sonic realized these were hurricane winds. "Grab my hand!" He shouted over the sound of the wind, and stuck his hand out to Amy. She desperately grabbed it, allowing herself to be pulled over to Sonic. Glass shattering could now be heard over the wind, as the four mobians huddled close together. "Hang on guys!" Sonic yelled, before the wind stopped dead. Waiting a few moments, the blue hedgehog peeked over the couch, seeing if it was safe. "All clear. It's safe to move." Most of his house was wrecked, except strangely the game didn't move an inch. Sonic put two and two together.

"If that game had anything to do with this, it's too dangerous to have here!" He said, ready to trash it, but first picked the dice off the floor. A loud crash from somewhere in the house caused all four mobians to jump, and to their horror, caused Sonic to drop the dice. The last token, the elephant, moved up its path five places.

"The game thinks you rolled." Cream said scared.

"What do you mean it thinks?" Amy asked.

"Sonic...look." Tails pointed a shaking finger to the glass dome. The eerie glow had returned, and the words or message was for Sonic. As brave as he could, Sonic read:

"In the jungle you will wait, until the dice read five or eight." He said confused. "Five or eight? What jungle?" He asked, before the female mobians in the trashed house began screaming loudly.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled, then the blue blur noticed his body was being stretched out into a vortex. For the first time in his life, Sonic began to panic.

"Roll the dice! Take your turn! Roll the dice guuuuyyysss!" He got out, before vanishing into the center of the game. Amy and Cream finally lost it, and ran out screaming in terror.

"No! Come back guys! We need to help Sonic! Amy Cream come back!" Tails yelled taking off after them, slamming the front door as he ran after them.

_**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is really more of an experiment at the moment. If you guys like this, then I continue. If you guys hate it, well I guess this is a one shot, with Sonic being lost forever. Its all up to you guys. Now before any of you say anything, yes, I KNOW, this loosely follows the plot of the movie. Character rolls bats, and character get sucked into game. For this chapter, that's where the similarity's end. Im asking nicely, please no flames for this. Helpful criticism yes. flames no. ** _


	2. New Players, or New Victims?

_**Due to the good reviews I gotten over chapter one, I decided to keep this story going. Now before you say anything, Yes I KNOW, this looks like the movie, but not much when you look at it, but it's time I introduce the two new players to the game, my two oc's. So sit back and enjoy chapter 2.**_

The house would sit, unused, unwanted, abandon, and completely trashed for the next twelve years. The town of Station Square was rocked to the very core. The disappearance of Sonic the Hedgehog was the crime of the century. The police maybe thought one of the three mobians last seen with Sonic would know something, however neither Amy or Cream were talking. Tails, however, told the truth, and they labeled him crazy, but due to the lack of evidence, besides a trashed house, no charges were ever brought up. Sonic's house was declared a town landmark, but for some reason, no one, besides police, stepped foot inside.

Cream was traumatized from that faithful night. Now eighteen, you recognize her from the sweet little six year old she use to be. She no longer acted like her lovable self, more like dark and depressing. When she had school, she would usually hear things behind her back, calling her crazy, resulting in her "I-dont-care-about-you- attitude". Now she usually wore black, didn't care who she upset, and despised any board game of shape or form. The only two mobians she talked to every once in a while were Amy and Tails, but she shared one thing with everyone else in Station Square. She missed Sonic.

Amy wasn't much better off than Cream. After watching the love of her life being sucked into a board game, she tried so hard to convince herself it didnt happen. She tried to think Sonic would show up eventually to continue their just beginning relationship. She couldn't get into another one, cause there would never be another Sonic. Whoever was left as her friends knew better than to bring up Sonic, because at the slightest hint of the blue blur, the pink hedgehog would start bawling her eyes out. She somehow managed to bump the creepy factor way up by making a shrine to Sonic in her closet. She was now twenty-seven, stayed alone at her house, now and days, rarely spoke to Tails and Cream.

Tails probably had it worst out of the three. All of Station Square had labeled him the "Crazy Two Tailed Fox mechanic." No one believed his story on what happened to Sonic, most believing the rumor he made the story up to cope with the lost of not only his best friend, but his brother. He had to mature fast, and grow up the hard way, with no money, no family, and no Sonic. He couldn't go to school, so he became a mechanic at the age of twenty. Most of the town knew he was harmless, but that didnt stop people from harassing him. It's been six months now since he last spoke to Amy and Cream.

The two new "Tempory" citizens of Station Square arrived about an hour ago. One was a fifteen year old red hedgehog with black stripes on his head. The younger hedgehog next to him was a dark green color. The older mobian didnt like to tell people he was the legal guardian of the younger mobian. Both were usually down on their luck, and Scorch had to provide for them.

"Are we there yet? Im bored." Alice, the younger hedgehog said to her best friend. They werent connected by blood, but Scorch couldnt leave Alice when he found her.

"Give it a little bit longer. And please try to behave yourself this time. I dont wanna be banned from ANOTHER town." Scorch said to his young companion. They been together for eight years now, and had never stayed in one place. They considered themselves to be drifters. Scorch thought Station Square would be a good place to rest for a few months. They were given the full tour of the town, and shown the major spots. Except one place, where they were off to now.

"Again, whats so special about where we're going?" Alice asked impatiently. She could be home on the computer right now.

"From what I heard, its a special place for this town, so try to show a little respect." Scorch said.

"What's so special about it?" Scorched sighed impatiently, then explained again.

"Some mobian named Sonic the Hedgehog lived there." He spotted their destination up the block. "There it is." He said to his young friend. Alice wasnt impressed.

"This dump?" She asked confused. "Whats the story behind this place?" Scorch looked at the house.

"Twelve years ago lived a blue hedgehog named Sonic. He was a well known hero around these parts, and well, the planet for that matter. He held the title of fastest thing alive for most of his life. He was loved by many, hated by only his enemies. Then one night, he just vanished without a trace, never to be seen or heard again." Scorch said finishing his tale. Alice was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Lets go in!" She tried running to the front door, but was stopped by Scorch.

"It might be disrespectful to just barge in on a landmark you know!" He scolded her, only for his words to fall of deaf ears. Alice marched straight up, and gently opened the door, becoming the first mobian in twelve years to enter. Scorch sighed, then followed her in, knowing they be in huge trouble if they were caught. He was surprised by the damage of the house. Everything looked exactly as it did twelve years ago. "It makes you think what happened in here." He said out loud.

"Just what did happen?" Alice asked. Scorch shrugged his shoulders, and kept walking. The younger of the two was liking the creepy feeling the house was giving off. She had her thoughts interrupted, by what sounded like drum beats. "Scorch is that you?" She asked.

"No. Im all the way in here!" Scorch called from the kitchen. Alice found this kinda spooky, then followed the sound. The elder hedgehog finally heard it, and wandered back into the living room. Alice tracked the sound to the coffee table, now covered in rubble. She managed to clear the table off, only to discover a odd looking game.

"Whoa." She said in amazement. Scorch looked at the game in confusion. Why would it be here?

"Jumanji: A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind. Sounds like it was made just for us." He joked. Alice tried to remove the tokens on the board, but they were stuck, like they were cemented into place.

"Weird. I cant move them." Scorch found the compartment with the last two tokens. He handed one to Alice, but a brief moment later, they flew from their hands, and took to the last two paths.

"Must be electronic signal." Scorch said to a spooked Alice. The younger of the two found the dice, and gave them a roll. She got the number three. Before she could move her token, the monkey, it slid down its path three spaces.

"That's not normal." She said, then noticed the glow from the middle. "A tiny bite can make you itch, make you sneeze, make you twitch." She said out loud. Scorch's ears were filled by a buzzing noise, then saw giant bugs fill the air. Alice scream, and ducked to the floor, while Scorch tried swatting the bugs out of the air. He found a burn stick on the ground, and with a MLB style swing, made one bug fly through the window, with the other bugs following the path to freedom. He then noticed the bugs were trying to BITE them, shuddering to think what would have happened if they did. The stick clatter to the ground, while he checked on Alice, huddled on the floor. "Im ok" She said sitting up. Scorch picked up the dice. "No!" Alice yelled when he rolled.

Snake eyes, or two came up. The eerie green glow returned. "This will not be an easy mission. Monkeys slow the expedition." He read, wondering where the heck monkeys would come from. A loud crash from the kitchen interrupted his thoughts. He took a glance at Alice, then they both ran to the kitchen door, opening it to utter chaos. Brown monkeys were wrecking what was left of the kitchen. About half as tall as they were, the monkeys were either smashing dishes, cups, rotten food, and one even threw knives at the hedgehogs. One leaped onto Alice's head, only to be thrown into the basement by Scorch. He took this as a message to retreat.

"The game has to be doing this!" Alice said when they returned to the living room.

"How? It's just a game!" He said, then noticed Alice standing over the game.

"Look." He noticed the words on the ride side of the board, upside down. Scorch turned the game around.

"Uh-oh" He said, then heard what sounded like the back door slamming shut. They looked at each other, before Alice ran to check. "Adventurers Beware: Do not begin unless you intend to finish. The exciting consequences of the game will only vanish when a player has reached Jumanji and called out it's name." Scorch realized they were in deep down.

"The monkeys are gone." Alice said when she returned. "So now what?" Scorch looked at her.

"We have to finish it. I mean we have nothing to lose, so lets just get it over with." Alice handed the dice to him.

"You rolled doubles, so its your turn again." She said. Scorch nodded, then rolled again, this time getting a five. His token moved up the path five spaces.

"His stripes are dark, he likes your taste. His claws will harm you without a moments haste." This could not be good. Then a loud sound could be heard from upstairs. "Dont move." Scorch said to Alice. He quietly crepted over to the stairs, and taking a quick glance up, nearly peed himself by what he saw. He quickly backed away from the stairs, to Alice's confusion.

"What is...it?" She stopped talking when a full grown jungle Tiger appeared walking down the stairs. It looked hungry, and found a hedgehog meal.

"Dont...move...a muscle." Scorch said to Alice. Then the tiger roared, causing both hedgehogs to take off running. "Keep moving!" He shouted to Alice, but were cut off at the backdoor by the beast. Growling, it began stalking closer and closer to them, knowing it was just them. The problem was, they werent alone. Much to the pairs surprise, one door burst open, revealing a blue hedgehog covered in jungle leaves.

"Move!" He shouted to the pair, who took off upstairs. The tiger circled around the leaf covered hedgehog, who was holding a knife made of stone. "Here kitty kitty kitty." He taunted the tiger. Roaring, the tiger lunged at the hedgehog, who sidestepped, causing the tiger to tumble into the basement. Quickly, the hedgehog locked the door, but got a good scare when claws cracked through the door.

"This...looks familar." He said to himself. He didnt want to believe what he was looking at. Could it be? He stepped into the living room, and a smile creeped on him for the first time in years. He heard the stairs creaking, and turned to see Scorch and Alice looking at him. "Did someone roll...a five, or an eight?" He asked softly. Scorch looked at Alice then nodded.

"I did." He said confused. The strange hedgehog suddently laughed like a crazy person, then tackled Scotch in a death hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! Thank You! Sorry for scaring you...but again thanks!" He got to his feet and began whooping. "Yes! I'm Home! I'm back!" He began running around the house, causing Alice to think this guy was nuts. The weird mobian stopped in front of them.

"Im sorry, but who are you?" Alice asked.

"Of course! I forgot, sorry about that. Im Sonic the Hedgehog!"


	3. Sonic's Back

Scorch thought his day couldnt get any freakier. Not more then ten minutes ago he was about to become lunch for a tiger. Now he was with in arms reach of the now twenty-eight year old Sonic the Hedgehog.

"How long have I been gone?" Was the first thing Sonic asked the two hedgehogs. They went to a diner, and Alice was eating a taco, Scorch was drinking a coffee, but Sonic had a mountain of chili dogs in front of him.

"Isnt that gonna make you sick?" Alice asked, a little grossed out by Sonic's eating habits. He shook his head.

"When you been in a jungle for...how long?" Sonic asked again.

"Twelve years." Sonic was amazed by that.

"When you been in a jungle for twelve years, you would kill for a chili dog." The blue blur said, now on his forty ninth dog. "This town has changed big time." Sonic noticed how different the town looked then the one he left. At first, Scorch thought people would have a heart attack when they saw Sonic for the first time in years. To the three hedgehogs surprises, they thought Sonic was another Sonic-Look-Alike. Although the jungles leaves looked a little weird. "So, just who are you guys?" Sonic asked calmly.

"Im Scorch. That's Alice." The red hedgehog explained. Sonic held out his filthy glove, but Scorch still embraced it for a hand shake.

"Now why were you two in my house?" Sonic asked, taking the other two off guard.

"We were robbing the place. We just came to Station Square, and heard about your house being famous." Alice said.

"My house famous? Things really have changed around here." Scorch knew it was time.

"Sonic, just where were you for twelve years?" Sonic's facial expression became very serious.

"You two are part of it now. Twelve years ago, the game sucked me into the jungle. You two started another game. That's in the past, and im a free hedgehog now." With that being said, Sonic got to his feet, and headed out the front door, with Scorch and Alice following behind. Sonic didnt expect that. "You two had your fun, now head home." He was cut off by sirens. They saw unconscious mobians being loaded into ambulance.

"Whats going on?" Alice asked. Sonic looked at them.

"What came out of the game before me?" Alice looked at Scorch.

"Ok, ummm, the tiger, the um monkeys, and ummm..." Scorch cut her off.

"That!" All three looked up and saw a giant bug from earlier. Sonic yelled, then squashed it with his hand.

"See? Nothing to worry about." More bugs appeared, causing Sonic to squash them. "We're fine." He heard the swarm coming. "Hang on!" He grabbed the hedgehogs, put them on his shoulder. "It's been a while..." Then he ran off using the Sonic Boom. He ran til he came to a stop at his trashed house. He dropped the other two on the ground, then collapsed panting. "See? Nothing to worry about." Scorch helped Sonic and Alice to their feet, and seeing as it was the blue hedgehogs house, they let him go first. Sonic took the moment to walk to his room. He couldnt let his emotion get the best of him. "Screw it." He jumped onto his dust bed. All of his personal belongings were still here, even after all this time. He checked his dressed,a dn found a pair of dusty socks, shoes, and gloves. Scorch softly knocked on his door. It was time to burst his bubble.

"Um Sonic?" Sonic turned, and saw the game in his hands, causing him to fall to the floor in a panic.

"No! Keep that thing away from me!" He yelled backing out of his room quickly.

"Sonic! You gotta help us!" Alice said, following him.

"Oh no I dont! Now that im back, im fixing my house up!" Sonic locked himself in the bathroom, then noticed the toilet. "Thank you...no more poison ivy leaves" Scorch knocked on the door.

"You know those bugs and monkeys are make this town worst." His voice was drowned out over Sonic's singing in the shower. "That guy is getting on my nerves." The annoyed red one said to Alice.

"This must be what heaven feels like." Sonic said to himself, walking out of the shower. He found scissors, and decided he could use a quill cut. Scorch and Alice fell asleep outside the bathroom, then were woken up by the sound of the door opening. They looked up at the now clean Sonic. "Least the gloves and shoes still fit." Sonic had clipped his quills to their normal length. Alice was looking at him head to toe.

"You cleaned up good." Scorch rolled his eyes, and Sonic gave his trademark smile. Then he walked into the kitchen.

"Time I clean this place." Scorch still had the game in his hand.

"Are you gonna help or not?" He asked. Sonic took one glance at the game.

"No. You know what? Not even no but heck no!" Scorch then had an idea.

"So how about me and Alice play, and you just watch?" Sonic shook his head.

"No thanks, I've seen enough of it." Scorch just about had it.

"So if you arent gonna help us, just what are you gonna do?" Sonic shrugged, since he really didnt think of that.

"I dont know. Probably just pick up where I left off. Wonder if G.U.N needs any new agents?" He opened the fridge, but didnt expect a monkey to jump out at him. After being spooked, he grabbed the monkey, and tossed it in the basement.

"Some hero. Come one Scorch. We can finish ourselves. Sonic's too scared." Alice said with a matter-of-fact tone. Scorch nodded, then headed to the door. Sonic thought he heard wrong.

"What did you say?" He asked. Alice looked at him.

"Your scared, but its ok. Its ok to be scared. Sometimes you just need to face what your scared off." Sonic just chuckled at that statement, then cut them off at the door, locking eyes with Alice.

"Scared? You dont even know what scared is. I've seen things you cant put words into. I've seen stuff that would make you cower in fear. You need me if you wanna beat this." He said dead serious. Alice blinked.

"Sooooo...you'll help us?" Sonic realized he trapped himself.

"I'll watch, but Im not scared." He walked into the living room, leaving the other two hedgehogs. Scorch smirked at Alice. "Reverse phycology. You do it all the time." She said to him. Back into the living room, and around the coffee table, Scorch sat across from Alice.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Ready. You?" Scorch nodded. "Sonic, you ready?" Alice asked the blue hedgehog, who was locking the door and windows.

"There is no ready." He said. She just rolled her eyes, then rolled. Something shouldve happen, but nothing did.

"Try again." Scorch said, and try again she did, but still no token moved. "Hey Sonic, its not working." This perplexed the blue hedgehog.

"Thats new." He said walking over, inspecting the game. His face slowly dropped, then it hit the fastest thing alive. "Uh-oh. It's not your turn." Alice looked confused, so Sonic continued. "Look at the tokens. Those two are yours." He pointed to the red monkey, and blue hedgehog. "But what about the other four?" He slowly reached for one. "The elephant was mine." He whispered. "You two, are playing the game I was in twelve years ago. Im gonna have to play now." Scorch tried to hand him the dice, but Sonic shook his head. "Its not my turn."

"Who's turn is it then?" Alice asked. Sonic looked at both of them.

"Miles...'Tails'...Prower."

_**So come next chapter, Tails returns to the story. Good news, I have up to chapter 5 written out, I just need to type them out. But they are coming. I wanna see those positive comments. So stay tune for more Playing Jumanji.**_


	4. Finding Tails

Thanks to Alice's laptop, the hedgehogs were able to track the current where about of Tails. The good news he was still in town. The bad news, he was all the way on the other side of it. That was a long walk, a short run if Sonic wanted to, but that would give him away. They had to find Tails, this couldn't wait. As they were walking, Sonic gave a little inside on Tails.

"Twelve years ago, Tails and I had a bond nothing could break. We were brother, not by blood, but by friendship. I had a date, also watching Tails and his friend Cream that night. They found the game in the basement, and one roll of the dice, and here we are today." Scorch thought of something.

"Sonic, just how did the game end up in your basement?" Sonic had a glaze look in his eyes.

"For twelve years, I asked the same question." He said to himself. Alice shared a look with Scorch, both of them deciding to drop it. They both felt bad for the blue blur. To spend twelve years alone in a cold, dark jungle was a terrible fate for anyone to endure.

"From what I heard, people may have labeled Tails the town nut." Alice said, causing Sonic to frown.

"Why?" Scorch shrugged.

"I think it's because of the story he gave when you disappeared." The red hedgehog said.

"He didn't tell people I got sucked into a game did he?" Sonic asked. The silence he got as an answer told him everything he needed to know. "Poor kid. He's helped save this town many times over, and that's how they repay him. I wonder what's he been up to for twelve years?" Sonic asked his new friends. After about walking for an hour, they finally came to Tails apartment, but when Sonic knocked, no one came to the door.

"Maybe he's not home?" Scorch guessed.

"Great. Now where do we go?" Sonic asked. Alice had an idea.

"This way!" She ran across the street to city hall with Scorch and Sonic in tow. She came to a stop at the person's information desk. "Excuse me, can you please tell me where we can find Miles Prower?" The lady at the desk gave her a concerned look, then typed in the info into her computer.

"You'll find him at this address. Try not to give the poor thing a hard time." Alice looked at the paper she was given.

"This is a mile walk from here." She said to the other two. The three hedgehogs walked in the direction they were suppose to go in, but after walking for half an hour, they came to a heavily fenced in junkyard.

"Is this right?" Scorch asked. From the way this placed look, someone didnt want people getting in. Sonic looked at the address, then at the paper.

"I dont think Tails would work in a junkyard. Or would he?" Sonic asked.

"He could. Its been twelve years." Scorch said. Sonic nodded at the statement, before noticing the no trespassing sign on the fence.

"Ok that's it. I need to know." Sonic walked right through the open gate in the fence, with Scorch and Alice behind him. Sonic looked at all the car parts around him, and he couldve swore he saw airplane parts as well. "Could be Tails." He said to himself. Then they were greeted by a big metal building. Scorch saw the front door, which had a latch in the front to act as a window. Then he saw very few windows on the building.

"Should we knock?" Alice asked. Sonic walked up to the front door, then hit his gloved hand against the cold metal. A loud crash, followed by a grumble and a few bad words could be heard in side. The latch on the door opened, showing only a pair of blue eyes.

"For the last time! Your car will be fixed when Im done with it!" A very annoyed twenty year old said from the other side. Whoever it was didnt see Sonic, but saw Scorch and Alice.

"We're looking for Tails." Scorch said.

"No Tails here. Now get lost!" The latch snapped shut, but Alice wasnt done yet.

"What about Miles Prower then?" She called through the door. After a brief moment of silence, the latch reopened, the same blue eyes there again.

"What do you want with me?" The twenty year asked. Sonic couldn't take it anymore, stepping in front of the other two. He stared deeply into the blue eyes, then spoke softly.

"Tails?" The eyes blinked.

"Another Sonic look-alike?! Cant you people leave me alone already!" The latch began to close, but Sonic held it open.

"Twelve years ago...you lived with a certain mobian. He was the fastest thing alive, and you two were practically brothers." The blue eyes were looking shocked. "You fought bad guys, defeated Eggman, and cared for each other. Then you started a little game." The blue eyes were misting up, on the verge of tears.

"Then only way...you dont know...S-S-Sonic?" Sonic smiled softly back.

"Hey little bro. Its been a while." He said softly. The latch closed quickly, followed by the sound of locks being opened, til the front door opened wide enough for someone to walk in or out.

The blue eyes appeared, then a two tailed fox, now in his twenties walked slowly into the open. Tails stood before them, and stared long and hard at Sonic, his eyes still misty. He slowly approached the blue hedgehog, still daring to believe it. He slowly extended his arm, and with his shaky finger, reached out to see if Sonic was really standing within inches of him. When his finger touched Sonic's chest, he quickly embraced his long-lost best friend, and brother. His emotions finally got the best of him, since he was now bawling his eyes out. Sonic simply patted Tails back, while the other two hedgehogs smiled softly at the reunion.

Tails invited his guest in. "Sorry about the mess, but I really wasnt expecting anyone over today." Sonic shrugged.

"So Tails, what have you been up to for these twelve years?" Tails had reached his reclining chair, then explained:

"First off, that apartment you two went to is a fake. I really live here, since no one usually come here. Second, I got a job as the best mechanic in all of Station Square. Finally, I've been living as the town crazy, so its been rough." Tails finished. Sonic looked at Scorch, who nodded at Sonic.

"Im sorry Tails, but do you remember this?" Scorch held out the game, causing Tails to fidget in his seat.

"How could I forget? Twelve years of mental damage cause of that thing! Let me guess you two started a new game?" Tails asked taking a drink of water.

"No Tails, they're continuing our game." Sonic said, causing Tails to do a spit take. "Im sorry, but we have to finish this. Tails...its your turn." Scorch opened the game on a table. The two tailed fox saw his token, in the same spot its been for twelve years. Sonic held the dice out to his little brother, but Tails refused.

"Sonic, I cant. Look at what it did to me? It took you away, scarred my friends for life, and had me labeled as a crazy person!" Sonic stared seriously at Tails.

"Tails. Please roll the dice." He said firmly at the fox. Tails looked at Sonic in the eyes.

"You know, that look is one I never got tired off. It showed you havent gave up, despite the problem we were in. It could fill people with hope, and inspire a whole army." Tails sighed. "Im gonna regret this." He slowly took the dice, then dropped them like they were hot. His token slowly moved four spaces up its path, then he read his clue from the middle.

_**"From the darkest jungle isle loll, comes the form of an evil doll."**_ He read, then saw the confused face of his two new friends.

"What does that mean?" Alice asked, before a dark chuckle was heard. Sonic had a disturbed look.

"It cant be." Tails was looking for the noise, but Scorch may have found the source.

"Over there." He said pointing to a dark corner. Tails found a flashlight, then slowly revealed a doll, that looked exactly like Tails. Sonic was turning white, but Alice was laughing hard.

"You...you rolled...a doll?!" Scorch rolled his eyes at her. Tails stared hard at the doll, then slowly approached it.

"Tails no!" Sonic hissed, but Tails didnt hear him. He was a foot away, when to their surprised, it screamed, then lunged at Tails, grabbing him in a death grip. It then pulled out a jungle knife.

"GET IT OFF ME!" Tails screamed. Sonic and Scorch were pulling their hardest on the doll, but it slashed at them with the knife.

"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!" It yelled at Tails, til finally the two hedgehogs pulled it off. It started thrashing around in their hands, giving Scorch a good size cut on his arm, then Sonic was able to throw the doll in a metal box lying around. He put all his weight on the top, til Alice came up with a padlock, finally locking it in. The box shook around, til finally seizing movement all together.

"This is why I didnt want to play!" Tails said, helping Scorch with the knife wound on his arm.

"Its gonna be ok. We need to find Cream." Sonic said then noticing the look on Tails face.

"Cream isn't her old self Sonic."

_**Bet you didnt expect Tails Doll to make a appearance in the story did you? Sorry that I havent uploaded in close to week. But to make up for it, a second chapter will becoming later today, possibly a third if I feel like it. So stay tune later today, but here's a sneak peek of chapter 5:**_

_**They grow much faster than bamboo. Take care or they'll come after you**_


	5. Author's Note

_**To the fans wanting to see this story be continued, it will be, I promise. I don't know when, but it will be. At the moment however, I have simply lost interest in finishing it. This may not be a popular decision, but for the moment, this story is on hiatus.**_


	6. Rabbit Hunting

_**It's been a while, but I finally found the urge to resume this story. The good news is I have a bunch of chapters written, I just need to type them. So please allow me to resume Playing Jumanji!**_

* * *

"This is gonna be tougher than we thought." Scorch said to Tails. Cream, now being eighteen, would only be in one place at the time, college.

"Cream made it into college? At least she didn't stop her education." Sonic said when they got to the campus. A law that was passed right before the hedgehogs' disappearance stated when one turned seventeen, they weren't required to continue their educational process. Sonic didn't get to choose, Tails was smart enough to run college, but despite her changes, wanted to continue. Station Square only had one college, so finding the place was easy, but trying to find one person was like looking for a needle in an hay stack.

"Sonic, if you don't mind me asking, but what else could come out of the game?" Alice asked, but the blue one shook his head.

"You don't wanna know." Right after the killer doll incident, Scorch had introduced himself and Alice to Tails, who apologized for his rudeness earlier.

"About once every week someone comes up to my door to harass me. I did get used to it, then they started using Sonic impersonators." He explained, much to Sonic's disgust. He felt bad for his little bro. If Tails had it bad, he didn't wanna think what Cream and Amy went through.

"How do you think Cream's gonna take this?" Sonic asked. Tails scratched his head.

"She hates games with a passion now. Seeing as we have to finish this one, she's not gonna take it well." They finally found her dorm location, after what felt like an eternity.

"She could be anywhere!" Alice said annoyed.

"Let's split up then." Scorch suggested. No one objected. "I'll also take the game." He said taking the wooden box from Sonic. The blue one went to check her room, Tails got the lunchroom, Alice volunteered for the classrooms, while Scorch got stuck with the library. Sonic was able to track down her room number. If she was here, she was in for a big surprise. Sadly, or luckily, she wasn't there.

"Did anyone tell you that you look just like Sonic the Hedgehog?" Cream's roommate told him. He smiled.

"I get that a lot." Alice had run into trouble at the classes. She was either accused of skipping class, or she was told she was too young to be here. After about half an hour of looking, she discovered Cream didn't have classes today.

"All that searching for nothing!" She complained to Sonic when she found him.

"Maybe Scorch or Tails had better luck." He said. Scorch was able to track down the library. Getting in wasn't hard, but the game was getting him unwanted attention.

"That guy's stealing books!" One student yelled out. Before being kicked out, he found out Cream wasn't here.

"Remind me not to come here for college." Scorch said to the other two hedgehogs.

"Tails is our last hope." Alice said to Sonic.

"He'll pull through." Tails was having the best of luck getting around. He wasn't the only twenty year old on campus, so he was able to blend right in. The lunchroom wasn't hard to find, and he caught a stroke of luck. Lunch was nearly over, meaning less people. He began eyeballing the students, but one stuck out to him. Sitting all by herself at the end of table in a corner, sat the now eighteen year old Cream the Rabbit. He made his way over, but he didn't get a single word out of his mouth.

"You never came to visit me before Tails." Cream said, before smiling at one of the only people she would for. The she got to her feet, and gave Tails a friendly hug. He returned the favor.

"It's been too long Cream." He said to his longtime friend.

"So what brings you here?" Cream asked in confusion. Tails didn't know how to say it.

"Why don't I show you?" He tugged on Cream's arm, and pulled her outside.

"Where are you taking me?" Tails ignored her and saw the others ahead.

"Guys I found her!" He called over. Cream tugged her arm free.

Tails you tell me what's going on this instant or I'll…." She then noticed a certain blue hedgehog among his friends. Sonic put on his trademarked smile.

"Well well well, look who's all grown up." He said trying to ease the tension. Cream slowly approached him, still not wanting to believe it.

"S..S...Sonic?" Sonic opened his arms, and Cream quickly embraced him with a warm hug. "It is you!" She said happily.

After a few moments, she took them to the old study hall. Cream kept thinking this could be a dream, but a pinch from Scorch disproved the idea.

"So now what?" Alice asked. Tails suggested they try to contact Amy.

"Good idea Tails, and while we're waiting…." Sonic had recovered the game from Scorch, and placed it upon a table. As soon as she locked eyes on it, the rabbit freaked.

"No! No! No!" She made a run for the front door, but Scorch and Tails cut her off. "Move! I'm not going anywhere near it!"

"Cream its ok. We're gonna end it." Tails said

"No….I can't." Cream had tears forming in her eyes. Sonic gently hugged her.

"It's gonna be ok." He lead the others back to the table. "Twelve years ago, you, me, Tails and Amy started a little game. Now we're gonna finish it." He then held the dice out to her. "And guess what? It's your turn." Cream looked like she was gonna cry.

"I…I…" She gave up." Ok." She took the dice in her hands, then dropped them like they were hot. She rolled a six. After her token moved its amount of spaces, the middle glowed.

"They grow much faster than bamboo. Take care or they'll come after you." White specks fell from the ceiling to the game. Curious, the five mobians looked up, seeing vines growing from the walls.

"Oh great." Sonic quickly pulled everyone into a huddle. "Stay close. Don't make any sudden movements." Plants were now sprouting on the floor.

"This can't be happening." Cream said distressed.

"It's happening alright." Sonic said keeping the five mobians close. The vines growing around had now sprouted flowers of all kinds.

"They're beautiful." Alice said in awe.

"Keep your distance. The purple one's shoot poisonous barbs, but stay away from the pods. The big yellow ones."

"What yellow ones?" Scorch asked. As all of the talking went on, the group never noticed one lone vine slithering closer and closer, till it wrapped around Tails leg and yanked him away. Sonic scrambled for the kitsune.

"Grab him!" He yelled gaining hold of Tails hand, then the others grabbed whatever they could.

"Get it off!" Tails yelled, then the big yellow pod came crashing through a wall.

"Pull him loose!" Sonic yelled to the others, but they were no match for the strength of the pod. A glisten caught Scorch's attention.

"I'll be right back!" He yelled, running over to a sword in glass case. Not caring about the mess he was making, the red hedgehog smashed the case open. The sword was old, but was it still sharp?

"Sonic!" He threw the sword over to the elder hedgehog, who in one swipe, slashed the vine in two, sending the group to the floor.

"You ok Tails?!" Sonic asked pulling the fox to his feet.

"Shaken up, but I'll be fine." The fox said. Scorch returned to the group.

"Nice work Scorch. Now, where do we find Amy?" The blue hedgehog asked Cream.

"Home."

* * *

_**So what do you think? R&R would be most helpful. Also, I've been hit with an idea. Has anyone ever seen the G4 show, Ninja Warrior?** **Thats all so stay tune for more stories**_


	7. A Heated Situation

_**Whats up my good people? Well instead of talking away, here's the next chapter of Playing Jumanji.**_

_**PS: I dont own any of the characters used in this story, except Scorch and Alice, for those are my oc's**_

* * *

"She's not going to take this well, I keep telling you that." Cream insisted to her friends, but Sonic had to try and convince Amy to get back into the game,

"Five rings says she faints when she see's Sonic." Scorch said to Tails.

"I'll take that bet." The two tailed fox shook Scorch's hand, while Alice simply rolled her eyes at them.

"So Sonic what was the jungle like?" Cream asked her long time missing friend.

"A nightmare. The worst part had to be going all that time without a chili dog." The blue hedgehog stated.

"Wasn't it lonely?" Alice asked.

"It got pretty lonesome at times, but all of that is behind me now." Sonic said with his trademark smile. Scorch had the game under his arm.

"It amazes me to think how we all came together because of this one game." He said to the others.

"I still wonder what it would've been like if we didnt find the stupid thing." Tails said glumly. Sonic sighed.

"Tails stop beating yourself up over it. What ever happened has happened, and we cant change that."

"So tell me, what's Amy like?" Scorch asked.

"She likes Sonic. I mean REALLY likes Sonic." Cream said.

"She uses a hammer to beat people silly." Tails said.

"And her house is right here." Sonic pointed to the reddish pink house up ahead. The grass looked like it hasnt been cut in over a month, and the mailbox was stuffed. "This cant be good."

"Told you she's changed." Cream said.

"Alright Amy, what surprises do you have for me now?" The five mobians walked under the porch roof, and began knocking on the door.

"Hmm...try the doorbell." Alice suggested. Cream held down the door bell, until...

"All right! All right! Im coming!" An angry voice yelled from with in.

"Show time." Sonic said standing back from the door. Then it opened just a crack.

"Hello?" A female asked from behind the door. Cream looked in the open door space and smiled.

"Hey Amy. How's life treating you?" She asked kindly.

"Cream! It's been too long! Is Tails here too?" Amy asked. Tails popped up behind Cream.

"Im here, and so are our friends." He said. Amy unlocked the door, then opened it all the way.

"Come on in then. Any friends of yours are friends of mine!" She said happily, noticing Scorch and Alice. They formally introduced themselves, then the pink hedgehog noticed Sonic. "Oh, excuse me I didnt see you."

"Hi Amy." Sonic said seriously. Amy began thinking hard.

"Do I know you? You look like someone I once knew." Her eyes glazed over, looking like she was in a trance. Sonic softly smiled.

"Amy Rose. The one girl who never gave up, and was always happy around me. You would chase me to the end of Mobius, and you never took no for an answer." He stated softly, taking a step towards Amy, who now had slightly wet eyes.

"That all sound familar. You remind me...of...of..." Then it finally hit her. "S...S...Sonic?" The blue hedgehog nodded.

"Hi Amy." Then to everyone's surprise, Amy's eyes rolled up, and she collasped. The only reason she didnt hit the floor was because Tails caught her.

"What do you know? I owe you five rings." He said to Scorch. They decided to take this outside so they wouldnt damage Amy's house. Sonic sat her softly on the ground, then after thriy minutes of waiting, she began to stir. Scorch stood over her when she opened her eyes.

"Hello." Amy screamed, then whacked the red hedgehog with her infamous piko-piko hammer, sending Scorch flying into a tree trunk, where he collasped on impact. Realizing what she did, Amy ran over.

"Oh my gosh Im so sorry! Are you ok?" Scorch looked up at her weakly and confused.

"Easy squeezy lemon pleasy." He stated, clearly knocked senseless. Sonic helped him to his feet.

"Still handy with that hammer Amy?" He asked. Amy answered by tackling him with a hug.

"It is you! Oh Sonic you dont know how much I missed you! People said you were dead but I knew better!" Then she grabbed her hammer with flames in her eyes. "Why didnt you tell me eariler?!" It took Tails, Cream, Scorch and Alice to pull the hammer from it's owners hands.

"Im sorry Amy, but if I wasnt busy eariler I wouldve came sooner." Sonic explained.

"What was so important?" Amy asked with a glare. Sonic took the game from Scorch.

"Well..." It took one look at the game to give Amy a reason to try and run, but Sonic held on to her.

"Get that away from me!" She pleaded, but Sonic shook his head. He then sat the game on the ground. "Sonic I cant!" She cried. The blue hedgehog then sat her on the ground. The others sat around them.

"Amy, twelve years ago we started a little game. Now we're gonna finish it." Sonic then put the dice in her hand, and closed it. "Guess what? It's your turn." Amy tried handing the dice away, but everyone rejected them.

"Please Sonic I just cant!" She said on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Sonic sighed.

"Scorch take the dice from her." He instucted.

"Just give me the dice, and go back inside." Scorch said holding out a gloved hand. Amy let out a sigh of relief, but as soon she dropped the dice, Scorch moved his hand, letting the dice hit the board.

"How could you do that!?" Amy cried now hysterical.

"Law of the jungle Amy, you'll get use to it." Sonic said as the pink hedgehog's token moved. "Read it." Amy bravely bent over and read out loud:

**_"What once was a river filled with rain, is now a river filled with sheering flames."_ **

"That doesnt sound good." Scorch said as Sonic hopped to his feet.

"Amy didnt you once tell me your house was in a dry river bed?" Sonic asked. To his horror, Amy nodded. The blue blur grabbed the board. "Move!" He instructed the others.

"Why?" Tails asked. A bright orange glow in the distance caught everyones attention.

"What the?" Alice began, while Tails used his namesakes to fly up and look into the distance. One look was all it took, then he shouted down:

"Lava!" The others jumped to their feet. The blue blur noticed a platuo a football field distance away.

"There!" Tails landed on the platuo.

"Come on! Move it!" The the lavo was moving faster, igniting everything it touch.

"My house!" Amy shouted, trying to make it to her home, but Sonic grabbed her.

"Not worth it!"

"All my stuff is in there!" She shouted as Sonic saw the others climbing up. Sonic lifted her and carried her to the wall. "Heads up!" He tossed the game up to Tails.

"Move!" Tails shouted as Amy began climbing. The lava had to be within fourty yards away.

"Im too tired!" Amy said, as Sonic put her on his back piggy ride style.

"You're gonna make it Amy!" He said climbing.

"Grab my hand!" Alice said reaching down, and pulling Amy up. Sonic was beginning to lose his footing.

"Im slidding!" Tails stuck his twin tails down to pull him up. Sonic grabbed hold, while Tails pulled up, and Scorch pulled Tails. The blue hedgehog looked down. "Hurry! Hurry!" He yelled frantically as the lava rose upwards, but right as it wouldve hit Sonic, they others pulled him to safety.

"My house!" Amy cried out as her home burst into flames.

"Better it than you Amy." Cream said.

"Now where do we go?" Tails asked. Scorch looked at Alice.

"There is...our house."


End file.
